Druid
Abilities Mystical Veil :Mystical energy surrounds this unit protecting it from enemy attacks and spells for 1.5 sec. Removes all buffs | |- | |} Mystical Veil is your invicibility spell. It allows you to either attack the boss without worrying about getting damaged or it can help you retreat when a deadly spell is casted near the boss. You can also use it to avoid taking unnecessary damage like Star Fall or Flame Burst. Mystical Veil removes all buffs from other heros or Random Power Ups. Mystical Veil cannot be deactivated. Transform :Allows you to switch between caster and Bear form. Remember if you're low on mana not to transform unless needed as it does cost 5 mana. Since there is no transform time, the Druid is able to quickly switch back into normal form with enough time to counter a boss's ability if necessary. Caster Form Counter Spell :Prevents your target's current spell from being cast. Only affects abilities in GRAY text and a WHITE outline. | |- | |} Druid is typically the third or fourth counter with Warrior/FM being the first and second. Star Strike :Calls down a star on an enemy, dealing 330 damage. | |- | |} Star Strike is a good, ranged magic damage attack with a long cooldown. Its optimal use is to be used whenever possible. Virtue :Heals a friendly unit instantly for 300, then 600 over 6 seconds. Target will regenerate 3.5 (1 for Rogue) mana per second. | |- | |} Virtue is a great and underrated healing ability. Use it as much your mana capacity (including potions) allows it in order to sustain your teammates as well as yourself. Bear Form Maul :Ferociously claw target enemy dealing 315 damage. If target's remaining health is 20% or lower Maul will deal an additional 145 damage. | |- | |} Maul is the lowest cooldown of the Druid's attacks. Use it as much as possible for DPS. Shred :Ferociously claw target dealing 130 damage and wounding them causing them to bleed and take 110 magic damage every 2 seconds for 10 seconds. | |- | |} Shred does a combination of magic and physical damage, making it useful against any boss. Use it as much as possible. Rage :Increases move speed by 100% and attack speed by 10% for 5 seconds. | |- | |} Because of Rage, which is similar to sprint, Druid does not require investment in Movement Speed to be effective. Use Rage to dodge attacks when needed or to close in on the boss when he's far away. Bird Form *Only obtainable through Druid Staff *Bird Form last for 12 seconds or until Vera is cast six times. *Retains the Druid abilities Counter Spell and Virtue along with a new ability, Vera, modelled after the ability of the Nature boss, Gaia the Master Druid. Vera :Unleash a high energy projectile toward target point, on impact it will explode dealing 225 damage to nearby enemy units. | |- | |} Can be cast up to six times during the duration of Bird Form. A great way to cast Vera six times before the duration of the form runs out is to cancel the animation of the ability after each cast by either using the Stop command (hotkey S) or moving after the ability has been cast. Category:Classes